


Oneshots and gutter thoughts

by I_live_in_the_gutter69



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Hunter X Hunter, Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Danger Kink, Dirty Talk, Femdom, Light BDSM, Minimal fluff, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Weapons Kink, a little fluff, but still some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_live_in_the_gutter69/pseuds/I_live_in_the_gutter69
Summary: A collection of questionably produced and thought up one-shot that I wanted to post before they get lost in the hell hole that is my google docs. They might be good they might be bad, idk. Thanks to my friend who gave me ideas for some of these and made sure they weren't complete garbage (I owe you my life). Umm also read the tags, like please. There is some pretty questionable stuff. I'm going to put tags about who the one-shot is about and additional stuff before each one-shot.
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/Reader, Akagi | Cyrus/Reader, Ingo (Pokemon)/Reader/Emmet (Pokemon), Inumuta Houka/Iori Shirou, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Zolf J. Kimblee/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Ingo/Reader/Emmet (Threesomes)

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm so ya enjoy (I'm not good at writing these things). Also constructive criticism is wanted and appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kinktober-ish story for the best subway bro's, (also Emmet is a little cinnamon roll and I am so sorry I did this to you precious child).

Additional tags: Threesome, light bondage, edging, orgasm denial, Femdom, established relationships, cock stepping, praise kink, degradation kink, light bondage. That's it (I think).

(Y/N) stood outside the control room doors, a stupid smile plastered on her face. She had been away for a few months battling for her team in the championships and hadn’t had time to visit Nimbasa. She knocked on the door and heard some quiet whispers until the sound of footsteps came to the door. She got ready and the moment the doors opened, she jumped to hug a very confused white-coated Emmet.

“I’m back!” you say, grinning stupidly.

“(Y/N)-Kun, we missed you!” Emmet says, picking you up and twirling you in a circle. You grin stupidly at each other for a bit until Emmet leans down to whisper in your ear. “But I think Onii-chan missed you more.” He pulls back, cheeky grin on his face.

“Really?” you question sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, he even stopped working for once.” Emmet replies.

You look over to where Ingo was sitting in his piles of paperwork (he did everything while Emmet goofed off) and he had indeed, stopped working.

You smile warmly and, with some difficulty, detach yourself from Emmet, who latched onto anything and everything attached to you. You open your arms towards Ingo smiling.

“Hug” you order.

With a sigh Ingo pushes himself up from his desk and comes over to you, sinking into your extended arms while wrapping his around your waist.

“You guys seem tired, want to save it for tomorrow?” you ask even though you already knew the answer.

“NO!” they say in unison, trapping you in between them.

You can’t help but chuckle at their antics.

“My, my aren’t we getting impatient.” You growl, a sly smile crossing your face.

“What are we doing today?” Emmet asks, wrapping his arms around your neck and resting his head on your shoulder.

“I have something that I’ve been wanting to try” you start, smirking mischievously, “But we’re going to have to do a little preparation…” you trail off. By the hungry look in both Subway Masters eyes, it would seem you have struck a chord, one that you could manipulate well after all the time you’ve known them.

~~~~~~~~~~bout a half hour later~~~~~~~~~~

You smiled as you looked down at your handiwork. How you convinced them to do this was beyond you but it somehow worked. It must be your effortless charm (and a lot of pent up hornyness from all parties) that ended up getting you here. Whatever the reason you weren’t going to doubt it.

Emmet was tied to a spare chair you had found in the control room, only in his white pants and conductor cap. Ingo was worse off, kneeling on the cold floor with his hands tied behind his back, only in his grey boxers, and gaged with a piece of cloth.

Emmet was somehow still smiling, but you could see a pent up hunger behind it. Ingo on the other hand had hung his head, almost as if wanting to shrink in on himself. It wasn’t because of him being uncomfortable with being tied up but more because he was shamefully aroused by it. Even from where you were standing a few feet away you could already see the slight tent in his boxers.

You strut over to them your (F/C) plaid skirt swaying in time with your hips. It had been a gift along with a fluffy (F/C) colored sweater to match. You were black wearing thigh-high socks that had stapes that made sure they didn’t slide down your legs. You were somehow wearing platform boots that gave you about an extra two inched in height, but Ingo and Emmet still towered over you. Well at least they usually did.

You head over to Ingo and roughly grab his chin, lifting it up to force him to look at you. His pupils were blown wide, only a sliver of his silver irises visible in the dim light of the control room.

“Look at you, all tied up and waiting to be fucked.” You sneer, squeezing his chin just a little bit harder.

You crouch down to whisper in his ear, not giving him enough room to turn his head and look at you.

“Look at you, you filthy little slut. You’re already hard and I haven’t even touched you. If only the rest of the station could see you now, on your knees. I bet if I took that gag out of your mouth you’d be begging like the little slut you are. Begging for me to let you fuck me.”

Ingo let out a little muffled moan from behind the gag, making it clear that’s exactly what he would do. But you were in control now, and you could decide exactly what to do with either of them.

You stand up and turn towards Emmet, but before you go over to him you place the ball of your foot on the hard bulge in Ingo’s pants. He groans at finally getting a little bit of much needed pressure. You press harder, and he lets out a loud moan, the gag not doing a good job of muffling the noise anymore. He tries to grind his hips into your foot but you quickly pull it away.

“Pitiful” you snarl, walking over to Emmet.

He had stayed quiet while your exchange with Ingo happened like the good boy he was.

You lightly guide his chin up so he can look at your face.

“You’ve been such a good boy Emmet” you say smiling warmly “do you know what good boy’s get?”

“Rewards?” he asks, almost unsure of himself, even though you’ve played this particular charade quite a few times.

“That’s right.” You say smiling warmly.

You lean in and give him a quick kiss too short for you and definitely too short for him. You see him struggle not to whine and ask for more, he knows good boys only take what their given and don’t ask for more, and he’s a good boy. At least he hopes he is.

“What reward do you want?” you ask. Giving him a choice was always a gamble, you almost never knew what chaotic thoughts went through his head.

Emmet mumbles something under his breath, a bright blush spreading on his face and down his neck.

“Emmet speak up.” You order.

“C-can you r-ride me.” He asks face in flames, and eyes pointed towards the floor.

“Anything for such a good boy.” You answer.

You could feel both men’s eyes on you as you took off your now-soaked panties, and to both their surprises you left everything else on.

You look behind you at Ingo and smirk wickedly, watching the look of understanding cross his face. 

You reach over and undo Emmet’s pants only pulling them and his boxer’s down enough to let his cock spring free.

He was fully hard, from what you weren’t exactly sure, not that it mattered to you at that moment, you just wanted to fuck yourself senseless on his cock.

You climb up to straddle Emmet’s lap, putting your hands on his shoulders as you slowly lowered yourself onto him. It was a good thing that you already prepared yourself, but from how wet you where it might not have been necessary.

Once you had taken him to the hilt you got a devious idea. While you were here you might as well make a show of it. You rock your hips forward slowly, earning you a soft groan from the man below you.

“Is this what you wanted Emmet?” you ask softly, smirking when he screwed his eyes shut and nods his head.

“Use your voice.” You prompt. He opens his mouth to answer but quickly shuts it as you start moving.

You slowly bring yourself off him, until you were almost about to slip off. You let your knees buckle and let gravity take you as you slam yourself down on him. You let out an overly lewd moan, reveling in the way, Emmet’s cock twitched inside you and the sound of a repressed whimper you heard from him.

“Well? Do I have to ask you again?” you say, tilting your head to the side.

Emmet swallows and is finally able to form words.

“No ma’am” he replies, voice hoarse.

You nod and smile.

“Good.”

You turn your head to look down at Ingo, almost forgetting about him, but not quite. You start to rock your hips again as you speak to him.

“Have a good view Ingo.” You sneer.

His eyes narrow and you hear a muffled growl. He knew just as well as you that your skirt blocked his view, but you couldn’t help but rub it in.

You turned your head back around and let you wanton moans fill the room again, occasionally accompanied by little sounds from Emmet, and sometimes even Ingo as he wished you were riding him instead.

A little while later you noticed Emmet’s moans becoming more frequent and labored.

“Do you want to come Emmet?” you ask.

“Yes” he replies, his voice raspy.

“Well what do you say?”

“Please let me cum mistress (Y/N), please I don’t know how much longer I can take it.” He begs.

“You’ve been such a good boy so I’ll allow it.” You reply.

To be honest you didn’t know how much longer you could take it either. Your legs where sore and you could probably get off from Emmet’s face alone. His mouth was hanging open and little sounds escaped once in a while, his eyes screwed shut and brows furrowed in concentration all covered in a lovely pink flush. His hair was messy as his hat had fallen off a little while before.

“Don’t keep me waiting Emmet.” You say, and that seemed to be the final push he needed to fall over the edge, and it seemed his face was what sent you over yours.

You slump forward and lean against him breaths heavy and labored. The two of you sit like that for a moment before you push yourself upright and get off Emmet’s lap.

You grimace as you feel some cum drip down your leg. If you weren’t on the pill then you’d definitely have some company in nine months.

“Want me to untie you?” you ask Emmet, who shakes his head.

“I wanna see how you break Onii-chan this time.” He says happily bright smile on his face.

You simply shrug.

“Suit yourself.”

You turn to Ingo and eye him in disgust, especially the wet spot forming on the front of his boxers.

“Get up” you order. He does so, stumbling forward a little as he tried to keep his balance.

“Turn around”

Ingo follows your order, stiffly but without complaint.

You walk up behind him and nudge him towards the control panel in the middle of the room. Once he’s close enough you bend him over until his cheek is pressed against the panel.

You reach a hand around to his front, squeezing at the erection straining his boxers. You take your other hand and take the gag off his mouth, it was more to muffle his complaining than anything else.

You slowly knead his cock and smirk when he tenses up considerably.

“How should I get you off?” you muse.

You lean into his neck, pressing your front flush against his back.

“How about I force you to come in your boxers” you suggest, chuckling at the panicked look Ingo gives you.

“You’d like that though, wouldn’t you?” you ask, nipping at his neck. “Being forced to walk home without attracting attention, a shame it’s so late in the day, but I could still make it work. Maybe call some friends, ask to bus home with them and force you to sit down.”

Ingo arches his back at a particularly hard squeeze and bucking his hips into your hand, once you take your hand off him, letting his head fall back down onto the control panel with a thud.

“Well?” you ask, growing slightly impatient with his lack of response.

“Oh, fuck, yes, yes, please.” He begs eyes shut and brows furrowed together in concertation.

Satisfied, you concentrate on bringing him as close to the edge as possible without letting him fall off.

A good few minutes of teasing later, you could tell he could barely take it anymore.

“(Y/N), please let me come, please I can’t take it anymore” he begs panting heavily.

You are happy to comply, ducking under the control panel.

Ingo is too tired to ask what you’re doing.

You smirk and latch your mouth onto his clothed cock. You get an even louder moan from doing this. With as much teasing as you forced him to endure you were surprised he even lasted another minute of your tongue poking and prodding at him.

Emmet had come with barely any noise, while Ingo let out a throaty groan and with another loud thud let his head fall back onto the control panel.

After untying them and making sure they weren’t hurt the three of you headed towards the exit.

“You guys go ahead I need to grab something first.” You say.

“You sure?” they ask in unison.

You nod.

“I can find my own way home” you assure.

You turn back towards the control room, getting home could wait, you were more interested in getting your hands on the security footage. 


	2. Kimblee/Reader (Weapon kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimblee is a sucker for guns and risky sex. This happens while the war in Ishval is going on, Reader is a resarcher who accidentally caught Kimblee's eye. Reader could be gender neutral is isn't specified what gender they are.

Additional tags: Wepons (guns specifically), risky sex, under the desk blow jobs, reader tries to be a dom but Kimblee says 'hell no', Kimblee is slightly unhinged, Kimblee excels in dirty talk, and ya hope I didn't miss any.

You stood in front of the lieutenant’s tent, fixing up your uniform as best you could before you entered.

It had been a hard day of research and fighting and you had just wanted to crawl into your bed and sleep for twelve hours, but of course you had to be called to your lieutenant’s aid. He seemed to have a fascination with you asking for your research and battle records especially. You knew he like dangerous people, and with your specific brand of deconstruction alchemy you should have known he would have his eye on you. You were a danger junkie of the highest caliber and you would be lying if you said he didn’t intrigue you either.

You steel your nerves and walk into the tent, standing at attention when you stop a few steps from the tent’s entrance.

“Kimblee Sir you requested my presence.” You ask in your best monotone.

“(L/N) glad you could come on such short notice” he says taking his feet off the desk and walking over to you.

“At ease”

You relax a bit but not much, still a little on edge.

He walks behind you, and you have to fight the urge not to turn your head and look after him.

You tense again as he places a hand on your shoulder, leaning in so his hot breath tickled your neck as he spoke.

“Do you know why I called you here?” He asks, voice lower and huskier that it had been seconds ago.

You swallow the bile rising in your throat.

“No Sir” you answer as steadily as you could.

He applies a little pressure to your shoulder urging you forward. You comply, inching towards his desk at a snail’s pace.

He lets you stop about an inch from his desk, and you watch in relief as he walks back and sits down.

You see his hand twitch towards the gun in its holster and you both draw them at the same time, pointing them at each other’s heads

“Seems you’re as observant as they say (Y/N).” he says. The usage of his first name threw you off guard, less about your gun flattering and more about the sudden butterflies in your stomach. You really hoped you weren’t blushing.

“Seems you’re as much of a nuisance as they say Zolf.” You reply a smirk coming to your face as you see the gears turning in his head, wanting to call you out for being disrespectful to an officer, but not wanting to give you the satisfaction.

A sudden burst of recklessness has you slowly inching forwards around his desk, guns still pointed at each other.

You stop right in front of his chair and you knew the next thing you did would either be one of the most dangerous or most rewarding things you’ve ever done. You knew he could kill you in the blink of an eye, but that made it all the more interesting.

You slowly got up onto his chair and straddled him, never taking your eyes from his.

With your gun still pointed at his head you raise yourself up onto the balls of your feet, and take the barrel of his gun in your mouth while keeping eye contact.

His breath becomes slightly more labored as you tease the tip of the gun with your mouth.

A few seconds later your eyes flutter closed and you slide the gun fully into your mouth, letting it hit the back of your throat while your lips brush Kimblee’s finger on the trigger.

He lets out a little groan as he watches you slowly pull your lips off the gun, leaving the metal wet with your spit.

You were about to do it again when Kimblee’s other hand comes and guides your hips to rest on his. You feel a hard bulge press against the inside of your thigh and your lips twitch and threaten to twist into a smirk.

“I just wanted to make you fully aware of what you were doing” he says. “But by all means continue”

“Yes Sir.” You say, noticing the twitch in his lip at the formalities.

You shift in his lap, somewhat intentionally grinding your hips on his erection, and wrap your arms around his neck, gun still pointed at his head.

He growls and you feel his cock twitch against your leg.

“You’re walking on thin ice.” He growls. You grin.

“Just so happens I like the cold.” You reply, firing the gun at the back of Kimblee’s head.

He looks shocked, cock twitching and painfully hard as he realizes that you have no bullets in your gun. His eyes stare into yours with a mix of hatred and admiration.

“No bullets.” He says, voice uncharacteristically hoarse.

You nod, wanting to shrink under his intense gaze, but that would give him too much satisfaction.

He slowly points his gun back at your head, pushing your lips aside as you gladly take it to the back of your throat.

He leans into your ear, husky voice sending shivers up your spine.

“Though the same couldn’t be said for me.”

Those words are enough to make you let out a muffled moan, and rock your hips against his to get some sort of friction in your aching nether regions.

Kimblee smiles wickedly, seems he could get you to unravel just like you could him.

“I have to say, I do like this a lot better than you mouthing off” he says “I wonder what else I could get those pretty lips of yours around with the right encouragement.”

Oh fuck oh fuckohfuckohfuck. He couldn’t have a full idea about how much this had an effect on you, but then how could he so easily put those filthy lewd thoughts in your mind.

“You do look awfully suggestive like that, though with how your acting I’m sure that was the intent. I wonder how good you would look with my cock inside your mouth instead of this gun.” Your eyes widen at how easily the words seem to come to him. “I am awfully curious.”

You swallow around the barrel in your mouth, overly aware it could be your hot superiors cock instead. That simple thought has you letting out another wanton moan, much to Kimblee’s delight.

“Get on the floor.” Kimblee growled.

You eagerly comply, sliding off his lap and down onto the floor of the tent, letting the gun slip out of your mouth. 

You watch, practically salivating,as he fumbles with the zipper on his pants, gun trained on your head.

You weren’t normally one to call someone’s junk pretty, but damn you might just need to make an exception. 

Though you couldn’t care less at the moment, the lustful haze clouding your mind making it hard to have coherent thoughts. 

Placing your hands on his thighs you move to wrap your lips around his dick, but are quickly stopped by Kimblee’s hand in your hair pulling you back. 

“Did I say you could touch that soldier.” His grip was bordering on painful and you were quick to answer. 

“No sir.” 

“Good, now you better watch yourself”

“Yes sir”

He loosens his grip on your hair, but keeps his hand there. You don’t move, simply looking up at his cold blue eyes, hands in your lap. 

“Now soldier lets see if you can be put to use.” 

“Kimblee.” someone calls from outside his tent. 

Kimblee quickly pushes you under his desk and rolls his chair near you so your seated in between his legs. 

You sit scrunched under his desk as someone else enters the tent. 

“Report” Kmblee growls. 

You zone out a few minutes through the other soldiers report,wondering if this was a good idea. Then again, you were sitting in between Kimblee’s legs, and were in need of entertainment. Why not kill two birds with one stone?

“Very well is there anything els-g-ah” Kimblee never got to finish his sentence as you lick a stripe up his dick.

“Sir are you alright.” The soldier asks. 

“I’m perfectly -mmph- fine. Just irritated and old-nngh-wound” he answers as you circle the head of his dick with your tongue. 

“Are you sure Sir.” 

“Yes” Kimblee covers an obscene sound with feigned coughing. 

“I could call a nurse,” the soldier suggests. 

“It’s-ahh-fine. If there isn’t anything else-nngh-you should be wise not to continue wasting my--gnaaa--time” You can just imagine Kimblee’s bright red face, your breath on his cock not doing anything to help his situation.

“I um of course Sir.” The soldier says. 

You hear the sound of rushed footsteps as the soldier exits the tent. 

Kimblee pushes his chair out from under the desk and fixes you with a glare. 

You shrug, looking up at him innocently. 

In a split second you were bent over the desk Kimblee’s body pressing down on your own. 

“I think you need to be taught that your actions have consequences.” he growls. 

You swallow thickly. You were going to be in for a rough day. 


End file.
